Spy Pups
Spy Pups (AKA Operation: Agent Puppies of the Daycare in Australia) is a 2014 3D animated film produced by Universal Pictures. It is made by the creators of PAW Patrol and the producers of Despicable Me. Dog Characters *'Max': A black border collie pup who is the main character. He is the main character and is owned by the owner of Canine Power Daycare named Hilary. He seems to have a crush on Ginger the Dachshund. *'Ginger': A brown dachshund who is Max's crush. She is tender and kind to the other pups. The pup that loves the most is Max because she loves him very much. *'Skippy': An american eskimo dog who is Max's sidekick. He is smart and used to be with the big dogs in the daycare. He is an adult dog and likes to play Pup Pup Revolution (A parody of Dance Dance Revolution). *'Bianca': A black lab who wears glasses. She has 2 pig tails on her head and is seen with her other sisters. *'Kenzie': A yellow lab who is the spunky one. She likes to be crazy and hangs out with her sisters. In the 1st movie, she says that she gets crazy by driving a car while Max argue about using the steering wheel. *'Zora': A chocolate lab who is active. She likes to drink vanilla milkshake and is very good at Pup Pup Revolution. In the french version of the movie, she was called Anais. *'Winona': A fawn colored greyhound who acts as the mother of the daycare. She used to be a race dog after she got ran over by one of the other dogs. She currently lives at the daycare with Max and the others. *'Shaggy': An affenpinscher who is the messy one. He has a rope attached to his neck and likes to go on missions. *'Terri': A white terrier who belongs to Jared. She likes to be active and have fun. At the end, she joins the SASP (Secret Agent Spy Pups) as her owner Jared and Hilary get married. According to the movie, she says that she likes to relax by Merlin the Doberman (In which is Jared's other dog). *'Merlin': A doberman who belongs to Jared. He is Terri's best friend and used to be the bully of Max. At the end, He, along with Terri join the Secret Agent Spy Pups. He has pointy ears. *'Darby': A pale light grayish raspberry dragon with furry ears. She has yellow eyes, has a pale dark grayish raspberry mane from her head down to her tail, the tip of her tail has full fur on it, she also has long pale dark grayish raspberry fur on her elbows, hunches, ankles and wrists. Prior to the movie, she was originally a tan starving puppy born in a farm until she got bit by a snake. When she first appeared in the movie, she nearly got hit by a car until Max saved her life. Later, she said her last words (As a puppy before reborning as a dragon) "I'm going to sleep." After that, the dog's fur revealed the pale light grayish raspberry color. Minutes later, it was revealed that Darby was reborn as a dragon. She is the only character who is a dragon. The hex code for Darby's skin color is E997B2. It is mentioned that she loves to do aerobics and drink pomegranate blueberry juice. She is also the main character in Darby's Great Adventure. Category:Universal Pictures Category:CGI Animated Films